Homeowner insurance provides financial protection against losses due to damage to one's home and/or bodily injury within one's home. Customers typically evaluate different homeowner's insurance options before purchasing a policy. This evaluation often results in a “quote” on the policy for the property. To receive an accurate quote, a customer must provide various information about the property and/or personal information. Quotes for different homeowner's insurance products require different information or answering different types of questions to arrive at an accurate price for the product. However, because of differences between various homeowners' insurance products, the quoting process may be different for each different insurance product. Thus, if a customer desires a quote for multiple or different homeowner insurance products, then the customer must complete the entire process for each product. The present embodiments may, inter alia, alleviate the foregoing and other complications.